sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Epik High - Burj Khalifa Feat. Yankie
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '부르즈 할리파 (Buri Khalifa)right|200px *'Artista: 'Epik High Ft. Yankie & Gaeko *'Álbum: '''Shoebox *'Pista:' 5 *'Género: Hip-Hop, Rap *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 21-Octubre-2014 *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment 'Romanización' gobarhae. nan gomage cocaine. 'Blo' dapge. kokkeut jjinghaejigo gamdonggwa noe, kobein, pokbarhae. Another legend, baby. gok naheul ttaemajeo caring daddy. machi renon, kenedi, kolteureinui bumogatae. Xnage saranghae. Say no, no, no to drugs. baneul daesin ieopon kkopgo yeonyeindeuldo jul seoge haneun nae eumageun peuropopol. 10nyeongan nideul meoriwieseo nalttwineun nae raebeun deo tteodeureo cheunggansoeum. nan sedaereul neomnadeureo. geurae eumwonchateu boda jillyochateue deo chak dallabutdeon nae ireum. bilbodeu Hot 100 boda tteugeopdeon bibowa chumchudeon jugeumui rideum. Man, I OD’d. yeolkkochi jeolmang gwada bogyong and this is rehab. gyeongchalgwa sobanggwan, sinbuwa toemasa ssak da bulleonae, jigeum. ‘Cause I’m back. Fuck competition. witgonggi? Puff puff, no passing. I’m born fly. No gonghangpaesyeon. hwanjabokgwa ringgeo. gonghwang patient. nan Sick. Ill. Dope. Like the combination of a vic pill, coke, molly, novocain, son. ige Epik 'High'. yak ppalgo mandeun norae. Recognize. Burj Khalifa. Khalifa. Khalifa. haneuri bal arae I’m here to get you high again Wussup? Up in the sky, man I’m feelin’ so high. Wussup? jugeodo an tteoreojineun yakbal. Wussup? Up in the sky, man I’m feelin’ so high. Wussup? My High is Epik. OK Guess who’s back? King. el chapo. ibeonen hapbeop. moduga ppeokgabeorineun bangbeop, I know. yak ppan raebui boseu, ireum bakkwo. ssaiko yanki a.k.a. Andre, yeah that’s my name. suipsan. wanjeonhi ppyamchineun hyogwa. wanjeonhi matthaengi ga. nollae. namjjok amerika jilgam. bollibia, perudo andwae. jjigeo jjigeo jjigeodaeneun saengsallyang. geurae yak ppan raebui wanjeonche sundo 100peuro pyueo new shit. nae rideumeuro beomurin myujik. jinhan jinguk peullou, deunggeup teuripeul A+e mabeulling beulling. iri waseo mayakgogi han jeom hae. nae moksori hanjum jwigo. inomui yangballaep, ya jakjakhae. ya nae raep mudeosseo ni koe. i gibun ssaekkeunhage mikkeun. syepeodeu, rebeurado. Biatch. koreul jjinggeut. jeongukpaldo miindeuri da nikkeo. chuga seongbun jeongnyeokje. nongdam anigo nae gogaek haruwa rideumi appande? welsikogi yujeonja. uwolhae. mikseu wanjeon jikppang. rak, illek, jaejeu, rege, daenseu. mwol gatda butyeodo gyeolgwaneun hiphap. Wussup? Up in the sky, man I’m feelin’ so high. Wussup? jugeodo an tteoreojineun yakbal. Wussup? Up in the sky, man I’m feelin’ so high. Wussup? My High is Epik. nan jigeum chwihaeisseo. aebiaemido mollaboneun brain. jagi bapgeureut ppaeseun wonhyungirago pihaemangsang claim geoneun bundeul ttaemune gugimsal saenggin gangnam kideu. dangjang ki naenoraneun sigeuro nae jumeoni sentakkaneun yangban. Don't blame it on me. geumanhaeyo, igeon muuimihan bonggi. i rioteun jom jjajyeoya dwae. neoui uisik ane jonggi dangsindeurui eongttunghan donggi ttaemune handongan jom bulkwaehaesseo. naega nugupyeonin ge geuge geuri gunggeumhae? jeongchinoreumeun gukhoeeseo. daidai tteo. nan dokgodai. geondeulmyeon da kkolkkadak... eun heosego uri paendeulhago nae haterdeul da bokbada. garagara warawara moreundamyeon aragara jinagada nareul bomyeon ssain hana badagara jeonhwagina kkeonaebwara sajin hana jjigeobwara. useobwara, set dul hana. chalkkak. haesohaeso. seuteureseu haeso. jihacheol jayuincheoreom da ssaengkkago gaesori jikkeorineun nae taedoga neoui jinsilmankeum gosanghaeyo. ne inoma, you lay low. naui raebeun machi bollito. Wussup? Up in the sky, man I’m feelin’ so high. Wussup? jugeodo an tteoreojineun yakbal. Wussup? Up in the sky, man I’m feelin’ so high. Wussup? My High is Epik. 'Español' Entregame, Cocaína en tus oidos Como blo En tu naríz se siente un hormigueo, llegará hasta tu cerebro Cocaina, explosión Otra leyenda, baby Cuando le doy luz a una canción, papá cuidado Al igual que Lennon, Kennedy, los padres de Coltrane Yo un "X" que amas Di no, no, no a las drogas Pon tus auriculares en vez de agujas Incluso las celebridades se alinean para mi música, como un agente anestésico Todo mi rap salta por encima de sus cabezas los próximos 10 años, que llegará más fuerte el ruido en el suelo Me muevo entre generaciones, Mi nombre fue encontrado más en registros médicos que en listas de músicas Un ritmo asesino que bailó con los band boys, que son más caliente que el Billboard Hot 100, Hombre soy un Dios El fin de la fiebre trajo una sobredosis de desesperación y esta es el rehabilitación. Llama a la policia, a los bomberos, el sacerdote y el exorcista, ahora. Porque he vuelto, Jodida competencia ¿Aire superior? Soplo Soplo, no pasar. Soy un born fly sin moda de aeropuerto. Bata de hospital y suero salino, paciente de un ataque de pánico Estoy enfermo, estoy drogado Como la combinación de una vic polvora, coque, molly, novocaina, hijo Este es Epik High Una canción hecha a un alto nivel Reconocelo Burj Khalifa. Khalifa. Khalifa. El cielo está debajo de mis pies Estoy aquí para llevarte alto otra vez ¿Qué Onda? Arriba en el cielo, hombre me siento tan alto ¿Qué Onda? Este high, nunca desaparecera, incluso si estoy muerto ¿Qué Onda? Arriba en el cielo, hombre me siento tan alto ¿Qué Onda? Mi "High" es "Epik" Esta bien ¿Adivina quién regreso? El rey El chapo, esta vez es legal Yo sé cómo hacer que todo el mundo caiga noqueado Un jefe de rap "high", cambia el nombre Psycho Yankie, también conocido como Andre, sí ese es mi nombre Soy un importador, que sea como sea será abofeteado, totalmente enloqueciendo conmocionado Ni siquiera las texturas de américa del sur de Bolivia o Perú pueden acercarse Sigo produciendo ese rendimiento Sí, la perfección de un high rap 100% nueva mierda pura Música vestida con mi ritmo Un espeso, honesto, flujo, grado triple A+, marmoleado blinging Ven aquí y ten un poco de carne de drogas Toma un puñado de mi voz Baja el tono con el maldito noble rap, Oye, ¿tienes un poco de mi rap en la nariz? Este sexy sentimiento resbaloso Pastor, labrador, perrita, cosquilleo en la nariz Todas las bellezas del país son tuyos, Más los aprodisiacos No es broma, sin embargo, ¿Mi cliente es Haru y su padre es el ritmo? Genética de Corgi Galés, superior, la mezcla funciona como un encanto Rock, electro, jazz, reggae, dance Lo que pones es el resultado de el hip-hop ¿Qué Onda? Arriba en el cielo, hombre me siento tan alto ¿Qué Onda? Este high, nunca desaparecera, incluso si estoy muerto ¿Qué Onda? Arriba en el cielo, hombre me siento tan alto ¿Qué Onda? Mi "High" es "Epik" Estoy borracho ahora Mi cerebro no puede ni siquiera recorrer a mis padres Me llamaron el líder que robó las placas. Por esos falsos reclamos de las víctimas, soy un chico de gangnam con arrugas Le pregunto a mis bolsillos de fuera, como si exigiera la contraseña No me culpes Sólo para, esto es una rebelión inútil Estos disturbios tienen que parar Hay un tumor dentro de tu conciencia. Era ofendido por un tiempo por tus colegas aleatorios ¿Eres curioso acerca de qué lado estoy? Deja los juegos políticos en la Asamblea Nacional No más de "mueres, yo muero," Yo moriré solo. Me tocas y estarás todo muerto En realidad eso es un farol, mis fans y mis enemigos son bendecidos Ve, ve, ven, ven Si no sabes, entonces conoceme Si me ves pasando Ven a conseguir un autógrafo Saca tu teléfono Toma una fotografía Sonríe, 3, 2, 1, Click Socorro, socorro, el alivio del estrés Al igual que las personas de espíritu libre del metro, ignorando todo Mi actitud perruna es tan precioso como su genuinidad Hey sinverguenza, ponte abajo Mi rap es como un bollito ¿Qué Onda? Arriba en el cielo, hombre me siento tan alto ¿Qué Onda? Este high, nunca desaparecera, incluso si estoy muerto ¿Qué Onda? Arriba en el cielo, hombre me siento tan alto ¿Qué Onda? Mi "High" es "Epik" 'Hangul' 고발해. 난 고막에 cocaine. 'Blo' 답게. 코끝 찡해지고 감동과 뇌, 코베인, 폭발해. Another legend, baby. 곡 낳을 때마저 caring daddy. 마치 레논, 케네디, 콜트레인의 부모같애. X나게 사랑해. Say no, no, no to drugs. 바늘 대신 이어폰 꼽고 연예인들도 줄 서게 하는 내 음악은 프로포폴. 10년간 니들 머리위에서 날뛰는 내 랩은 더 떠들어 층간소음. 난 세대를 넘나들어. 그래 음원차트 보다 진료차트에 더 착 달라붙던 내 이름. 빌보드 Hot 100 보다 뜨겁던 비보와 춤추던 죽음의 리듬. Man, I OD’d. 열꽃이 절망 과다 복용 and this is rehab. 경찰과 소방관, 신부와 퇴마사 싹 다 불러내, 지금. ‘Cause I’m back. Fuck competition. 윗공기? Puff puff, no passing. I’m born fly. No 공항패션. 환자복과 링거. 공황 patient. 난 Sick. Ill. Dope. Like the combination of a vic pill, coke, molly, novocain, son. 이게 Epik 'High'. 약 빨고 만든 노래. Recognize. Burj Khalifa. Khalifa. Khalifa. 하늘이 발 아래 I’m here to get you high again Wussup? Up in the sky, man I’m feelin’ so high. Wussup? 죽어도 안 떨어지는 약발. Wussup? Up in the sky, man I’m feelin’ so high. Wussup? My High is Epik. OK Guess who’s back? King. 엘 차포. 이번엔 합법. 모두가 뻑가버리는 방법, I know. 약 빤 랩의 보스, 이름 바꿔. 싸이코 얀키 a.k.a. Andre, yeah that’s my name. 수입산. 완전히 뺨치는 효과. 완전히 맛탱이 가. 놀래. 남쪽 아메리카 질감. 볼리비아, 페루도 안돼. 찍어 찍어 찍어대는 생산량. 그래 약 빤 랩의 완전체 순도 100프로 퓨어 new shit. 내 리듬으로 버무린 뮤직. 진한 진국 플로우, 등급 트리플 A+에 마블링 블링. 이리 와서 마약고기 한 점 해. 내 목소리 한줌 쥐고. 이놈의 양반랩, 야 작작해. 야 내 랩 묻었어 니 코에. 이 기분 쌔끈하게 미끈. 셰퍼드, 레브라도. Biatch. 코를 찡긋. 전국팔도 미인들이 다 니꺼. 추가 성분 정력제. 농담 아니고 내 고객 하루와 리듬이 아빤데? 웰시코기 유전자. 우월해. 믹스 완전 직빵. 락, 일렉, 재즈, 레게, 댄스. 뭘 갖다 붙여도 결과는 힙합. Wussup? Up in the sky, man I’m feelin’ so high. Wussup? 죽어도 안 떨어지는 약발. Wussup? Up in the sky, man I’m feelin’ so high. Wussup? My High is Epik. 난 지금 취해있어. 애비애미도 몰라보는 brain. 자기 밥그릇 뺏은 원흉이라고 피해망상 claim 거는 분들 때문에 구김살 생긴 강남 키드. 당장 키 내노라는 식으로 내 주머니 센타까는 양반. Don't blame it on me. 그만해요, 이건 무의미한 봉기. 이 riot은 좀 짜져야 돼. 너의 의식 안에 종기 당신들의 엉뚱한 동기 때문에 한동안 좀 불쾌했어. 내가 누구편인 게 그게 그리 궁금해? 정치놀음은 국회에서. 다이다이 떠. 난 독고다이. 건들면 다 꼴까닥... 은 허세고 우리 팬들하고 내 hater들 다 복받아. 가라가라 와라와라 모른다면 알아가라 지나가다 나를 보면 싸인 하나 받아가라 전화기나 꺼내봐라 사진 하나 찍어봐라. 웃어봐라, 셋 둘 하나. 찰깍. 해소해소. 스트레스 해소. 지하철 자유인처럼 다 쌩까고 개소리 지꺼리는 내 태도가 너의 진실만큼 고상해요. 네 이놈아, you lay low. 나의 랩은 마치 볼리토. Wussup? Up in the sky, man I’m feelin’ so high. Wussup? 죽어도 안 떨어지는 약발. Wussup? Up in the sky, man I’m feelin’ so high. Wussup? My High is Epik. 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop